tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Misfire and Quickswitch‎‎ to the MUX! *'Exit Doctor Arkeville TP' - Dr. Arkeville has attacked Spike Witwicky, violating his agreement with the Autobots. What will happen to him now? *'Forced Retirement TP' - Rumor has it that the Joes are being threatened with forced retirement. What will they do if forced out of the military and into civilian life? *'G.I. Joe World TP' - An alternate universe where G.I. Joe is a worldwide force for security and control. *'Killing Jar TP' - Dealiticus kidnaps Kimber and Major Bludd, imprisoning them on his shuttle in order to observe and experiment on them. *'A Nightmare on Bot Street TP' - Mechs begin dying in their recharge beds. Some just for no apparent cause...others with strange wounds. They awake from recharge screaming and are snuffed out. If you are injured in the dream... you're injured for real. If you die in the dream... you die for real. *'Deathknell: Cybertron's Demise TP' - Cybertron has been in lockdown, and in threat of actually dying for eons now, but now the Misericorde has been brandished, as the cult of Silent Grill intend to finish the planet off permanently. The Autobot faction has called in their most knowledgeable experts, looking to analyze the situation, while the Decepticons are strangely silent on the matter. Do they even know? Will Optimus extend the ener-olive branch of peace towards the Slagmaker to fight a common foe, there, in the depths of Silent Grill? Or will the two factions unending war distract them from the prize both sides want? And even if they do manage to stop Silent Grill... what cost will there be to save the planet? *'Rise of the Seacons TP' - Rejecting the Quintessons' control, the Seacons set out on their own to seek their destiny... * March 21, 2016 - "Attack in Jamaica" - The Decepticons make off with a supply of energon. * March 21, 2016 - "Week in Review – March 13 – March 19, 2016" - Summary of RP on the MUX. * March 21, 2016 - "Decepticon Attack in Jamaica" - Connie McCarthy reports in the Decepticon attack on Hunts Bay Power Plant. * March 22, 2016 - "Energon Raid" - Starscream claims victory in the raid in Jamaica. * March 22, 2016 - "Seacon Attack in Ibex" - Aegis reports on the attack on the Central Spaceport. * March 23, 2016 - "Notice: Prop Wash" - Cuffs reports on a G.I. Joe prank. * March 23, 2016 - "Central Spaceport Attack" - Bishop reports on the Seacon attack in Ibex. * March 25, 2016 - "Medic Leave of Absence" - First Aid, Sparkplug, and Spike travel to Cybertron for a medical conference. * March 27, 2016 - "Seacons Still At Large" - Aegis reports on her unsuccessful attempt to bring in the Seacons. * March 30, 2016 - "Desert Encounter" - Laserbeak reports on two Autobots encountered in the desert outside Autobot City. * April 1, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about going to Cybertron and Psyche-Out's inquiries about the EDC. * April 2, 2016 - "Attack on Trion Square" - Cassiopeia reports on the Seacon attack. * April 4, 2016 - "Week in Review - Happenings on the MUX March 27 – April 2, 2016. * April 5, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about his dad and what happened on Cybertron. * April 7, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about his dad and the EDC. * April 10, 2016 - "OOC: Week in Review – April 3 – April 9, 2016" - Odd bits of RP around the MUX. * April 11, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about his dad and the situation with the EDC. * April 12, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike is happy his dad's in the hospital. * April 14, 2016 - "Building Bombed in Michigan" - Barbara Walker reports on the Decepticon attack on Van Mark property * April 14, 2016 - "Weapon Destroyed" - Valour reports on his mission in Michigan * April 14, 2016 - "Intelligence Orders " - Starscream responds to Valour's raid on Van Mark Industries * April 15, 2016 - "Report on Assignment" - Scarlett returns from Cobra Unity. * April 15, 2016 - "Intelligence Exfiltration Team" - Elita One sends a team to Silent Grill. * April 18, 2016 - "Week in Review" – Some of the RP between April 10 and April 16, 2016 * April 21, 2016 - "Deathknell update" - OOC update on the Deathknell TP. * August 17, 2010 - "Meeting of the Outcasts"' ::Over Kill calls for a 'meeting of the outcasts' in a bar outside of Las Vegas. * 20 September 2010 - "Bludd and Duchess on a Plane" ::Major Bludd encounters Duchess on his way to Springfield (SG) to begin the hunt for his alternate self. * 25 April 2011 - "Showdown on Oak Lane" ::Major Bludd and Lt Bludd join forces to prevent Ebony from capturing the Lieutenant's wife, Katherine. * 26 April 2011 - "Just A Few Questions" ::Ebony stops by Major Bludd's cell to interrogate him. * July 14, 2013 - "Attack of the Giant Robot Sea Turtle!" ::Snarl and two agents of Cobra tangle with a giant robot sea turtle! '' * August 8, 2013 - '"Endgame"' ::Capt Zero takes Lt Bludd to Springfield to be reunited with his family at last. * 20 September 2010 (SG) - '"Bludd and Duchess on a Plane"' ::Major Bludd encounters Duchess on his way to Springfield to begin the hunt for his alternate self.'' * 23 June, 2014 - "A Friend Indeed" ::Shawn Berger makes contact with Axegrinder to discuss their common interests. * 18 Dec, 2016 - "Job Offer" ::Sly Rax finds Major Bludd in the desert town of Coober Pedy and presents him with a job offer. * February 3, 2016 - "Spike Catches Up With Daniel" ::Spike visits his son at college. * February 11, 2016 - "Seacons Attack!" ::The Seacons attack a Junkion freighter at the Hydrax Spaceport. * February 11, 2016 - "Freeque Introduction" ::Freeque arrives at Autobot City. * February 16 2016 - "Freeque Introduction Part II" ::Sit-Com joins Freeque and Typhoon on the landing pad. *February 20, 2016 - "Valour Gets Chewed Out" ::Valour gets taken to task for his poor performance at the Three Gorges Dam. '' * 20 February 2016 - '"Caught In The Killing Jar"' ::Kimber and Major Bludd are captured by a strange alien being to be a part of some manner of experiments.'' * 24 February 2016 - "Dinner Is Served" ::The unidentified alien presents its captives with a meal. * February 24 2016 - "New Ship" ::Snaptrap decides what to do with the Seacons' new ship, the ''Millennium Falcon.'' * February 24 2016 - "Freeque Introduction Part III" ::Freeque finds a puppy! * February 24 2016 - "Metalhawk Found" ::Wheeljack discovers the lost Metalhawk living alone on Tyxlara. * February 24 2016 - "The Tables Turned" ::Spike is attacked by Arkeville in the brig. * March 01, 2016 - "OOC: March TP Meeting" ::March discussion of ongoing and future RP * March 01, 2016 - "Freeque Introduction Part IV" ' ::''Things get tense between Freeque and the humans of Autobot City. * March 01, 2016 - '"Choked Out" ' ::Spike recovers from getting choked by Dr. Arkeville. * 1 March 2016 - '''"Time Out For A British Invasion" ::Bludd and Kimber find common ground in music. *March 2, 2016 - "Are You OK?" ::Crosscut checks on Spike after he was choked by Arkeville. '' * March 03, 2016 - '"Orders for Zartan"' ::''Cobra Commander orders Zartan to retrieve the Baroness. * 4 March 2016 - "Cutting the Gordian Knot" ::Dealiticus puts a difficult and potentially deadly choice to his prisoners. * March 17, 2016 - "Keeping Dust Devil Company" ::Typhoon hangs out with Dust Devil while he repairs one of his fanblades. * March 19, 2016 - "On the Walkways of Autobot City" ::Blaster and Spike try to deal with the high-strung Freestyle and Musique. * March 20, 2016 - "Itsa Jamaica Mon!" ::The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! * March 20, 2016 - "Released" ::Seemingly released from their captivity, Kimber and Major Bludd seek out civilisation. * March 22, 2016 - "Seacon Attack on Ibex" ::The Seacons attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. * March 25, 2016 - "Party in the medbay!" ::Autobots and humans gather in the medbay. * March 25, 2016 - "Mock and Mock Mock" ::Seville Armstrong confronts her doppelgänger in the brig. * March 25, 2016 - "Aftercare" ::Psyche-Out tends to Seville Armstrong after she confronts her doppelgänger in the brig. * March 25, 2016 - "Marissa and Spike - What would you say you do here?" ' ::''Marissa and Spike discuss what to do if the Joes get shut down. '' *March 25, 2016 - '"Ron and Judy" ::Concerned about Sparkplug's health, Judy and Ron Witwicky travel to Autobot City to visit Ron's brother, possibly for the last time. * March 27, 2016 - "Tape-bots of the Desert" ::Laserbeak and Slugfest encounter unknown Autobots in the desert. * March 27, 2016 - "Beneath Ibex" ' ::''Aegis leads the hunt for the Seacons responsible for the attack on the Central Spaceport. * 29 March 2016 - '''"Respite" ::Kimber and Major Bludd find a place to rest and eat, and discuss their next move. * April 01, 2016 - "Attack on Trion Square" ::The Seacons launch an April Fool's Day attack on Trion Square in Iacon. '' * April 03, 2016 - '"Time to Go"' ::''After the ordeal in Trion Square, The Witwickys headed home after given a full salute by the Autobots present for Sparkplug’s possibly-last sendoff. '' * April 05, 2016 - '"What's in the Vault?"' ::Blaster and Punch interrogate a prisoner that has been held in Iacon since Galvatron's defeat.'' * April 11, 2016 - "A Day at Ayers Rock" ::Major Bludd and Kimber take a trip to that most famous of Australian geological landmarks, Ayers Rock. * April 15, 2016 - "Deathknell:Infosec" ::With the Autobots in the dark about Silent Grill, Elita One orders the capture of one of the Weird Sisters - Singing muses of the dark that patrol the outer grounds of the ruined city. However capturing one may be just as hard as interrogating one. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. *'+attacklist' ::A command that lets you see your list of attacks *'Attack of the Alien Robots‎' ::The greatest 80s movie ever made *''Aden Explorer‎'' ::An oil exploration ship *'Barkprime‎‎' ::Freeque's pet puppy *'Blaster/Cartoon continuity' ::Blaster's canon cartoon history *'Cluster munition‎‎' ::Dangerous munitions used by evil characters on the MUX. *'Dead Energon‎' ::Stale, toxic energon *''Death's Head'' ::Lockdown's personal starship *'Dynamo‎‎' ::Human superhero *'Energon Transfer Device‎' ::Decepticon energon-extraction technology *'Great Shutdown‎‎' ::A literally dark time on Cybertron *'Fawkes News (SG)‎‎' ::A Shattered Glass news organization *'Flint (GW)‎‎' ::Executive officer of the G.I. Joe World Joes.‎ *'John Haley‎‎‎' ::A human scientist. *'Haley Observatory‎' ::An institution in the Southwestern United States *'Hyena‎' ::Red Shadows combat vehicle *'IPod‎' ::A portable music device. *'Jhiaxus (DW)‎' ::The Decepticon World version of Jhiaxus. *''Laser Exterminator‎‎'' ::Red Shadows heavy laser cannon *'Liege Centuro‎' ::A Cybertronian title. *'Liege Maximo TP' ::An upcoming TP about the coming of Liege Maximo. *'Misfire‎‎' ::Decepticon interceptor *'Music‎‎' ::It soothes the savage beast. *'Power chip rectifier‎‎' ::The part of a Transformer's anatomy that controls their special abilities. *'Qalanjo Ngoto‎' ::President of Kalingaland *'No. Luck Office Park' ::A collection of buildings in Luck, California. *'Nova Storm' ::Decepticon Rainmaker *'Path Finder' ::Returning player on the MUX *'Popular beast alternate modes' ::All the animals in the world, and everyone wants to play dinosaurs... *'Punch‎‎' ::Heroic Autobot double-agent. *'Punch (SG)' ::Evil Autobot journalist *'Red Kraken‎' ::Reptile soldiers serving under the Red Shadows. *'Red Wing‎' ::Decepticon Seeker *'Roller car‎‎' ::Evil Roller! *'Scaletron‎' ::Freeque's pet snake *'SETI' ::The Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence *'Six Changer‎' ::A Transformer with six altmodes. *'Raymond Trent‎‎' ::Leader of the international task group Action Force. *'Salvos' ::Decepticon Insecticlones *'Solar Needle‎‎' ::Decepticon energy-draining structure *'TinyFugue‎' ::A handy MUD client *'Uluru‎' ::A large sandstone rock formation in Australia *'Voltronic Galaxer‎' ::A piece of technology developed by John Haley *'Zaptrap' ::Decepticon Insecticlone ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse